The Lady and the Knight
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: A Spartan-III that was supposedly killed on Reach. A young Assassin and enforcer for the local crime lords of Vale, dependent on who paid more for her next meal. When their paths cross, both their lives would change for good. (Rated M, contains possible murder and PTSD)
1. Prologue:Deterrence for Darkness

_When two universes converge and the veil between worlds is thin enough to be broken through, weirdness happens. In one world, a War Hero from a realm where humanity faced extinction many times may wind up being greeted by school children that fight monsters. In another, a Regiment that has seen hell on its homeworld is now fighting to prevent a chaotic evil from overtaking the home of new allies and loved ones. Trying to prevent another Fall similar to their own. A myriad of such universes exist wherever one looks, if they can look. And some mistake or tomfoolery creates them. Either the wits of some Gods that want to see the results of such a situation, or those that feel some heroes deserve a second chance, a second life... Such is the case today, it would seem._

 _Noble Six had been a soldier of the UNSC. A loyal trooper who'd seen hell through and through and had no qualms about killing other humans. Insurgents, he saw as nothing but enemies of the state. ONI was a rotten organization, but at least it tried to keep the peace, no matter the means. And when he first went face-to-face with the Covenant, he fought bravely and with no remorse. Until his new team all died before him in mere weeks on Reach. And he too went MIA on the world that now served as a memorial for the people of Earth And All Her Colonies, that even in the darkest of times, hope still remains. His past is lost, but his Legacy lives on in the fight undertaken to halt the Covenant's advance._

 _Neopolitan, or Neo, for short, was a petty criminal. A mute assassin that many saw as nothing more than a henchman, an executioner for one Roman Torchwick. Her story, however, was much sadder than that. Dead parents at the age of 6, her first murder at 12 and a string of hired enforcer jobs going up to the fresh age of 15 as she stands in current time. She lived her life through the only way she could in the criminal underworld. A wounded, quiet soul who took out her repressed anger on her targets, living in anguish day after day, hoping a knight in shining armor would come and rescue her from her nightmares..._

 _Today, their paths would cross by fault of an ancient artifact. And their lives would be changed forever..._

* * *

 ** _Opening OST:Rising-RWBY_**

 ** _The Lady and the Knight_**

 ** _Chapter 1:Deterrence for Darkness_**

The sudden development that occurred on Reach sent a foreign body to a world even more foreign to him. A dull, distant thunder and the echo of torrential rain pattering against his shields and face slowly woke Noble Six to his senses. The Spartan's eyes opened to the sight of the tarry, dark night's sky above him as lightning coursed through the clouds. He simply inhaled, then exhaled... No pain... Feeling his chest with his gloved hand, he found no deep cuts, no bored holes by Plasma. Mere scorch marks were all present on the armor, those from reentry into Reach's atmosphere when Jorge... He pushed aside the thought, then straightened up into a seated position. He finally could see the two brick buildings and the alleyway he was in.

He swallowed the few raindrops that wet his mouth, then pushed himself up with a grunt. Dusting himself and his armor off, the boy looked around. Feeling his back, he found his DMR and his AR both present. On his hip, his M6D Magnum and a few grenades attached to his belt... That left his helmet. He looked down to the gravel and found it. A RECON Helmet with an NV attachment. It was pained dark-blue. Picking it up, he emptied it of a rock and some water, then set it back on his head. It locked into place with a click, then the HUD flashed on and shields charged.

He stretched, then shook his head and checked ammo. All good for now. Sighing, he saw several grey dots on his HUD's Motion Tracker. Best move now for him would be to stick to the shadows... As he was doing. He moved around behind the buildings, in alleyways where almost no people were present, save for maybe a hobo or two. Clothes were hung out to dry above, tied with wires to fire escape stairwells.

Lights illuminated windows and shadows moved about, having Six in the need to sneak around. Hiding in the dumpster, the young Spartan heard a rushing set of footsteps up ahead. He gripped his handgun, drawing it, before looking over the edge. The main road seemed full of commotion, even in the dead of night, with people and cars actively moving about... He paused as he saw a figure turning the corner. Petite, with strange hair color and a parasol, as well as even stranger clothing matching the hair... She was actively running to escape something. And from the blood on the parasol, that something would have to be Policemen or local Militia. That and the callouts from afar and the military boots gave both options a fair chance.

The Spartan took a moment... If this girl was a criminal, he'd be an accomplice and would be hunted. But if he wound up in some god-forsaken land that was owned by Innies, she'd make an ally for now... As the cops, or whatever they were, got closer, Six sighed. He extended his right hand outward, now holding the Magnum with the left, before he caught hold of the girl's arm and yanked her into cover. Surprised, the girl extended what looked like a bloody rapier blade from her parasol toward Six' throat. The Spartan didn't flinch, instead placing his index at the front of his helmet to show her to be quiet...

They heard the footsteps pass by them, right in front of Six, who readied his pistol. Troopers clad in black hoodies, with white vests that had a red symbol of a feline predator bearing its teeth, with a claw mark behind it. Six didn't get good looks at the soldiers' gear, but he knew those weren't cops. "C'mon! Where the hell did she go!?" one of them called out, angered.

"That little runt won't get away with this!" Another growled, then gave a hand signal "Fan out and search the Alleyways! We'll go back out onto Main Street!" and his troops followed orders, scrambling in teams of 3. 4 teams. That made 12 total bogeys. Six made a mental note, then grabbed the girl by the hand and yanked her. She followed him out of the alleyway, leaving behind the unknown contacts that Six now tagged as hostile.

The Spartan watched the leader and his team move ahead of them, crossing the streets. He scanned his surroundings, finding himself in a rather poor neighborhood. Hence why the gunmen weren't halted by either police or accosted by people as they crossed the streets. Letting out a quiet sigh, the girl next to him locked her gaze with the Spartan's visor, to notice she had a chocolate-brown eye and a bubblegum pink one. Her hair was divided in two by the same colors, just opposite sides and her clothing matched this design to a tee.

She seemed to be giving Six a once-over. Even if, at her current height, she barely reached his shoulder. It was interesting... The girl was staring up at him, surprise evident in her face, her mouth slightly open, lips parted enough for a pair of white teeth to be seen. The side of her mouth bent into a half-grin and she extended her hand. It was a thank you, the Spartan figured. He shook the hand and gave a nod. She was soaked by the rain, with droplets going down her forehead, cheeks and chin. The Spartan now noticed she didn't let go of his hand, instead tugging at him to follow.

The girl looked to him, then tilted her head as if asking why he wouldn't follow. He was unsure if he should, but alliances were built on trust. Sighing, he chose to follow, pistol at the ready as they moved. Stepping back into a series of alleys and behind a fence. There, she propped open a manhole, put the cap aside and showed him to follow, wordless. Dropping into the hole too, the Spartan slid the cap back on, before going down the ladder and jumping onto the side walkway of the sewer. Following a series of pipes with the girl, he soon found... A cot.

A small cot behind a maintenance door, with articles of clothing strewn about boilers that ran still. A mattress lay on the floor, with the girl's petite shape having formed onto the material. She pulled out a folding chair from behind one of the spoilers, then handed it to the Spartan, smiling. Reluctantly, Six took the chair, opened it and tried to sit down as slowly as possible, to not break the item with the weight of his armor. Surprisingly enough, it held...

The Spartan then found a bowl of what looked like a small stew shoved in his face. Meat, potatoes and carrots in what looked like a sort of warm gravy. The Spartan looked to the girl, who was still smiling. She also had her own bowl of food in her right hand. Shaking Six his bowl, she placed it in his hands and gave him a spoon, before sitting down on her makeshift bed and eating a spoonful.

She looked to him with an anticipation that was almost palpable, her miscolored eyes staring at him with such hope, her lower lip ever-so-slightly quivering... Was this a trick for him to take his helmet off? Hmm... He sighed deeply, then recalled he had died. ONI was probably not gonna come look for him anyways and his team was all 'MIA' as well. Damned protocols...

Sighing, the Spartan undid the seals on his helmet, then gave a slight twist. As the air seals hissed, the Spartan pulled it off his head and inhaled. A slight stench, common for sewers. Didn't bother the Spartan too much. He'd smelled worse during training... He saw the girl's eyes widen and a healthy blush on her face... He had crew-cut brown hair and a pair of brown eyes, as well as a faint scar on his left cheek. He also had the look of a boy not to different from her age.

He set his helmet down beside him, then started eating... Something warm and fresh for a change, surprisingly enough. He had been on one MRE every monday for more than half a month on Reach. He gave a nod to the girl. The taste was good and that was saying something... As they finished their meal, he saw the girl pull out a book from somewhere, placing the empty bowl on the floor, then leaning back to read. He raised a brow as he saw the book titled 'The Night of Nights'. From the cover, which represented a soldier clad in a black uniform holding a semi-automatic, wooden stock rifle against a background of explosions and charging men, it was a War Book.

The girl seemed enthralled by it, staring up at the book and reading it as she lay on the mattress. Above them, the rainfall continued and Six could hear it. She gazed upon him, then gasped and realized. Taking out of her pocket a strange holographic device, she activated it. It showed a name... Neopolitan? And she pointed at herself... Her name was that of an Ice Cream? That raised a few brows, especially from Six... She then pointed at the Spartan and the boy rubbed his chin... He went as far as to take his helmet off, but he won't say his real name just yet... He raised six fingers.

Now it was the girl's turn to be surprised. She chuckled quietly, then extended her hand, not even daring question the oddity of a name. Six gripped and shook once again and the girl found her seat back on the makeshift bed, reading more. The Spartan then stood up and walked toward what looked like a metallic desk that Neo had placed in... Hmm, Neo would work as more of a nickname, were Six ever needed to speak. He then placed his weapons and ammo on it and took stock. Six grenades, three Plasma, three Frags. An Energy Sword with full power. His M6 Magnum with plenty of mags. DMR, 3 mags. AR, 4 Mags. He'd need to be sparse with the ammunition for the main guns, but for now this'd do.

Stowing his gear back onto his armor, he went and sat down in a corner, helmet back on his head, then leaned his head against the wall, supported by the comfortable lining and padding of the Spartan helmet. He'd slept like this several times, whenever he got a chance to sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, his helmet's visor polarized enough for the light not to be a bother. The girl seemed happy to have a comrade, or someone to stay with for the time being, that was a mute like her. Six wasn't exactly a mute, but he chose not to talk. He didn't know if Neo did the same, but for now, it didn't matter... He'd need to make allies and Neo was a good start, from the looks of things...

He sighed, then tried to fall asleep... Memories flooded him. His team, their deaths and the death he'd experienced on Reach. He'd shrugged it off like it was nothing for his own sake. It was nothing to a Spartan, but alas, that was still a horrifying thought. He went MIA with his squad. It was a concerted effort to stall the Covies as much as possible... And may he be damned if Noble didn't fight tooth and nail for everything... He'd find out Neo's story tomorrow. For now, it was just a time to rest and recuperate after the events of this evening. For them both.


	2. Sudden Strike

**(Note:I own nothing. RWBY is an owned Trademark of Rooster Teeth and Noble Six and Halo Reach belong to Bungie/343i)**

 _ **The Lady and The Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 2:Sudden Strike**_

Tapping on glass... The Spartan woke up to someone tapping on his goddamn visor... He swore, if it was some kind of fucking jo-... He paused, head tilting back and straightening as he saw Neo, smiling as she knelt in front of him. She raised her strange holographic smartphone, then showed him a message. A new contract for her it'd seem... He took a moment to read through the data, then sighed and stood up. Turning to her with a questioning gaze, he saw her rapier/parasol already in her hand. So the girl _was_ a hired... Umbrella? Parasol? Rapier? He couldn't call her a hired gun... Probably working to assassinate some targets in the slums here that disagreed with some local crime lords.

Except this contract was different, Neo pointed out. It required her to scout out a camp of troops belonging to an organization known simply as the White Fang. Simple scouting job meaning no engagement in combat... Those soldiers were White Fang members, he presumed. Those hunting Neo last night. The Spartan grabbed his gear from the side, reluctant, but willing to make an ally. As much as ONI fucking abhorred the idea of working with criminal and underground organizations, they could prove quite... Useful... In tracking down targets. More so than current Intel Organizations which he sorely lacked.

Holding his AR close, he slid his DMR on his back and the pistol on his hip, clipping the Energy Sword to a belt. The Grenades remained on his personage the whole time. And would remain unused, save for emergency situations. He looked to Neo, who was tapping her foot by the door and nodded. The girl, smile still plastered on her face, pushed the door open and looked around, before showing Six it's clear to follow.

Going up the ladder that led them down here and around in the darker alleyways as daytime had come, the two continued to sneak. Six was following Neo, since she knew her way around the bend quite easily. She must've been living here for a while... In squalor, nonetheless. The two ground to a halt near the exit onto the Main Street and Neo took a knee. She looked forth at a fenced-off area with White Fang troopers patrolling. Six had just now noticed animal features on them. One patrolling trooper had a pair of bunny ears sticking out of his hood. Another had retracting claws on her hands. A third had deer antlers...

"... What...?" Six murmured to himself, kneeling and activating his helmet's polarization and zoom. But before he could further gawk at what he was seeing, he and Neo cocked their heads to the sound of a screaming woman. The Spartan, rifle at the ready, ran to a wall opposite of them, leaning against it, to see a Patrol of White Fang troops harassing a young woman and her child.

"Please... I have given you all I have!" The woman spoke through tears as one of the bastards kept her pinned to the wall, tugging at her to come with them. Her son looked on, scared, but unable to do anything... Six looked to his side, to see Neo having joined him. Her eyes where white. As in, her irises went from the double coloring to pure white. And she was pale too, trembling. A bad childhood memory, then. The Spartan stood up and heard Neo's quiet gasp as he walked toward the bastards. Sliding the AR on his back, he cracked his knuckles.

One of the White Fang troopers turned to greet Six, raising a strange, box-like handgun toward him. The Spartan took no pause in grabbing the weapon, snapping the bastard's arm upward at the elbow and pummeling him with the pistol he wielded so calmly a second ago. The White Fang troopers all gasped, stepping away from the woman and staggering as they raised their rifles. Six grinned...

Dodging under automatic gunfire with a speed that shocked everyone present, Neo included, the Spartan surged forth, delivering a titanic punch to the stomach of the first bastard. Blood exploded from the man's mouth as his internal organs all collapsed. He slammed into a wall, forming a spiderweb pattern of cracks as he slid down it. A pool of blood formed under the man. Six then turned about and tripped one of the others, grabbing his rifle, spinning it about and emptying the magazine into the creature's belly. He then used the empty rifle, throwing it in the face of the next guy, grabbing him by the throat and using him as a human shield when his comrade fired.

The Spartan then dropped the bullet-riddled corpse and spun into a roundhouse kick, breaking the mask on the face of the last bastard, as well as his jaw and snapping the neck. He then drew his pistol and aimed toward another two coming in to help. Two shots thundered across the alleyway, reverberating through the area. And with the two SAPHE rounds, two heads vanished, corpses collapsing to the floor.

The Spartan stood there, calm, as he slid his pistol on his hip. He turned to the woman, who was paler than bone, but she took a moment and spoke "... May God bless you! Thank you oh so much!" She spoke, falling to her knees and smiling with tears in her eyes "You saved me and my son..." and Six helped her up, before looking toward one of the corpses, to see a teddy bear... He took it out and handed it to the kid beside his mom. A blonde-haired boy who still wept, but seemed more calm now...

Neo ran to Six, eyes wide. She looked to the family, then waved... The mother waved back and said "Ah, Neo! Is this man a friend?" still somewhat pale, but recovering as she held her young son up. Neo gave a nod, then turned to Six, mouth agape. He gave her a simple response in the form of a thumbs up, before showing her to follow. Leaving first, with Neo behind him, jaw still hanging lightly.

"Oh, my, what a nice man. And so brave. Stoic and silent like yourself, Neo." The woman noted, smiling. "Looks like you've found a good teammate."

Neo turned to the woman, brow raised... Gazing upon Six as he walked away, she chuckled, then gave a smile to the woman, as well as a mock salute, before leaving to join the Spartan. The soldier couldn't help but note the proud smile on the girl's face as they walked out to continue their reconnaissance mi-He had to dodge an incoming mining tool, having to push Neo out of the way too, before raising his pistol to greet the attacker. A single bullet flew past the ear of a White Fang man, with a nice layer of muscles and scaly skin. Especially around the neck and cheeks... His sharp teeth visible as his lips peeled away, revealing a sort of poisonous or... Acid spit.

Neo seemed surprised, whilst Six seemed merely annoyed, readying his handgun. The White Fang Reptile growled, then said "So you two are the reason I hear racket outside my base..." before glancing to Neo and saying "You little bitch. Got a friend, I see. What's the matter, couldn't hold your own against us?" in mockery. He then glared toward Six, readying his mining equipment meant to be a weapon... A pickaxe with what looked like a shotgun barrel sticking out of the top and a lever at the bottom that also acted as handguard.

The Spartan looked to Neo, who was staring at him, then tilted his head. Neo raised a brow, then a devious grin appeared on her face as she readied her weapon. So she understood him just like that. Six shouldn't forget Neo was a mute too, thus being able to understand simple motions. He cocked his pistol, aimed it at the Reptile... Then fired. The creature dodged and charged Six. He moved out of the way of a slice with the Pickaxe, then dodged a punch thrown by the creature. He saw the acid spit coming and dodged, letting it hit and partially melt a wall, before delivering a punch to the thing and sending it reeling.

Neo came in from behind and delivered a blunt strike from the Parasol, which apparently didn't break upon first contact. She aimed for a knee joint, making the enemy kneel, before she slammed again into his back. The bastard growled, then threw a backhand blow toward Neo. One she had little time to dodge, finding herself sent into a wall quite painfully. She gritted her teeth, falling to her knees, then stood up and continued the fight.

The Reptile tried to bite into Six' armor, specifically the right forearm, but found its teeth being greeted by a high-power electric shock. Six' shields flared and went into the red and part of the armor dented, but the creature's mouth stung now. The Reptile redirected to fighting in hand to hand and with his Pick. The tip of the pickaxe nailed Six in the chest plate, breaking the shields and slightly denting the armor, but the Spartan managed to dodge out of the way of another attack.

Neo's eyes widened as the thing spun about and spat acid at her. She barely had time to roll to the side as the corrosive spit burned through the concrete where she once sat. She raised her parasol to block an incoming pickaxe attack, then covered her ears as a shotgun blast went off just to the side of her head. She gritted her teeth, attempting to go on the offensive now, perfectly dancing through strikes, jumping over and sliding under pick attacks and delivering a hard, blunt blow every once in a while.

The Reptile grabbed Neo by the collar, but the girl broke free, pushing herself with her feet off the creature's chest and spinning backward in the air. She landed beside Six, who raised his handgun and fired, unobstructed by Neo. The bullets either were reflected by the Pick's blade or missed. Six growled, holstering his pistol, then looking to Neo and nodding. She nodded back, more serious, then both surged forth, with the Spartan taking the brunt of the hits upon his shield while Neo snuck in stabs and strikes with her weapon.

Reptile roared, then punched Six right in the chest, with enough force that it sent him skidding back. Neo managed to hang on to him, hiding behind the shielded Spartan. He looked to the girl, took out his pistol and handed it to her, before pointing at his head with two fingers and doing the 'gunshot' motion and pointing at the Reptile. Neo took the handgun, looked at it... Then grinned and nodded, cocking the handgun and hiding behind her parasol to aim it.

Six surged forth at high speed, surprising both Neo and the Reptile as his movement threw a gust of wind forward. The Spartan cocked back his right fist mid-sprint, then, as the White Fang commander raised his weapon, delivered a punch clean through the metal and wood, shocking Neo an the scaly person before him, denting the weapon to near-breaking point. The Spartan then jumped onto the bent knee of the creature, pushing himself off of it in a jump, before giving a thumbs up to Neo...

The girl grinned, aiming down the iron sight of the pistol... And snapped off a shot that threw her right hand up into the sky, with the gun nearly leaving her grip. The Reptile's eyes widened as the .50 AE Semi-Armor Piercing, High-Explosive bullet punched clean through the center of the mask and leaving a massive exit wound in the back of the head that splattered blood and brain matter to the floor. The humanoid thing collapsed, eyes wide and already dead.

The Spartan, having landed, looked to Neo, who had fallen on her ass thanks to the recoil of the hand gun and firing it with only one hand, then walked toward her. He extended his hand to her and she took the help, with the most joyful smile ever. Pulling her to her feet, Six gave an approving nod. Neo handed him his pistol, then raised her hand up, palm open. Six raised a brow, then shrugged... And Neo puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms. She showed him to raise his hand ahead of him and he did... To which she slapped her own hand against his, her grin returning. Confused, Six lowered his hand, then urged her forth so they could continue their mission.

After a while observing the White Fang outpost, which was settled in an abandoned warehouse, Six heard a buzz and Neo pulled her phone out of her pocket. She raised a brow at the text message, then showed it to Six... It read as follows...

 _Dear Neopolitan,_

 _It has taken me naught but 15 minutes to hear of the event that unfolded in the Slums near Vale's residential sector from my boys and girls. The White Fang commander of the local outpost is dead in a ditch with half his brain blown out, said Outpost is in disarray and you have a new ally that fought with you against them. I must say, Neo..._

 _I am pleasantly surprised. And impressed at your wit. Letting your new ally intervene in that little 'situation' between miss Grun, her son and some White Fang troops to draw the Reptile out of hiding and the cooperation you two have shown in the midst of fighting there was an awe-striking way to take the initiative. And whilst some of my other... Allies within Vale's Underground don't much agree with the way you decided to oust that little pest problem there, I do and so does my higher-up sitting in the Tower on that beautiful Silver Cliff. Leave the base scouting mission to my men and women and come to me in the private suite at Junior's Club during, say, midnight tonight, with your new ally. We have much to talk about._

 _Signed, M._

Huh... A local crime lord wanted a chat. And from the sound of things, they were friends with someone higher up in the Government of this nation. Vale, hum... Six would have to find out more, but for now, he looked to a surprised Neo and tilted his head in question. She swallowed, tugging at her collar, then nodded with worry. What was this 'M' to her would be revealed tonight to Six. For now, they had to go 'home' and prep.

Within their hideout, Six took stock of what he'd used during combat. A single mag of ammo from the pistol. That was probably about it, surprisingly enough. He slid the pistol back onto his hip, then checked around his belt for the sheath of his knife... Had he lost his damn Knife? Well, shit, he sighed. He'd need a new one soon enough, since the Energy sword was a melee weapon, but it was bright, it was long and it couldn't help during stealth missions.

Looking to Neo, he saw her playing with her fingers, seemingly worried. Sighing and stowing his gear, he walked up to her, then knelt beside her and inquired silently what she was worried about. She looked to him, then shook her head. The Spartan sighed, then stood up and checked up his weapons one last time. A few hours passed, with Neo settling down and going back to reading a new book and Six making sure his gear would run well in case they needed to make a fast escape out of the club.

Now clad in full gear, Neo and Six moved through the city's side-streets and alleys to find Junior's club. From the shadows, the Spartan and girl saw the gleaming towers that were the buildings of Vale. Houses, stores, highways going overhead of all, people in the streets, playing and talking, other clubs that were active and happily working... As they finally got to the building, the two took steps down a well-lit stairwell, seeing the dance floor ahead occupied by three dozen people that were dancing to what sounded like a variation of K-POP, an old Earth musical style originating in Korea. The bar and booths were also occupied by two, three and sometimes four people, all clad in eccentric clothing.

Henchmen clad in black and red suits, with rifles, axes and such were sitting in the shadows. Guards. And on the top, in the DJ Booth, a guy with a bear mask worked the mixers quite well. Some of the guards eyed Six and Neo with suspicion and surprise, eyes behind their red-tinted shades glaring daggers. Neo ignored them and Six kept his cool... As they went up a flight of stairs behind the Bar, the pair found themselves at a door. Out of the room hidden behind it, a man with a beard appeared. He walked down the stairs, two steps, before having to stop and look at Neo.

"She's waiting for you, kid." He said, calmly, before going back down the stairs.

"Ah, Neo! And this must be your new Knight." A female voice as smooth as silk sounded off. Six and Neo gazed toward the woman sitting on a comfortable chair in the room. She had short, scarlet hair with a fringe going down the right side, lilac irises and lips of a deep red. She wore a pair of emerald earrings, had a lilac, puffy 'snake' on her back, as well as a tight short tank top and tight pants, as well as black high-heeled shoes that linked to the pants. On her fingers were golden claws, sharp enough to cut through metal. She smiled, then said "My favorite little Parasol-toting cutie has herself a fine knight." and she chuckled as she stood up and walked toward them. She stopped in front of Six, scrutinizing him from head-to-toe... Her smile turned into a grin as she said "I'm Evelyn Mauva. Miss M, for short. Come in, kids... Let us chat."


	3. A New Home

The Lieutenant scanned the room full of guards calmly. Not many, but well-armed. Still wouldn't pen his armor and shields... He looked down at his armor's gauntlets and arranged them, feeling over the smooth surface. He'd thought that bite power would've at least remotely dented them, but no. Not even a crease. So whatever he saw when the supposed 'dent' happened must've been the flaring hardlight shields taking the bite of that big motherfucking Reptile... For some reason, he felt that someone was pissed at the prospect of his armor denting due to a fucking bite. He wasn't, though.

"So..." Miss M said, smiling as she sat down at her desk and kicked her feet up on it. "Care to introduce me to your friend, Neo? Or is he your walking Armory? Addendum:Did ya start using guns?" She then quipped, grinning. Neo shook her head. And to that, Evelyn got a grin on her face as she continued "He your new playboy?" making Neo blush. Six took a moment to take in the words, but... He gave no fucks apparently. Neo turned toward hum, lower lip trembling out of embarrassment, then raised a brow.

"Can you speak there, my friend?" Mauve asked, letting her legs down off the desk and leaning herself, supported by her hands, onto it.

"Dependent on situation." Six noted in an almost mechanical voice. The woman grinned.

"That's good enough for me." She noted, before asking "So. What's your business in Vale, newblood? I don't know how you got here without being spotted, but the least I can get is your motive." before she got a glass of clear alcohol from one of her guards and nodded with a smile. Turning to the Spartan, she asked "Before we get down to any business, though, what's your name?"

"Six." The Spartan noted. "And I'm here on... Business."

The woman gave a chuckle, then sighed "Alright then. Keep your secrets." before continuing calmly "So, about the business and my 'friend' in the upper echelons of Vale calling, he saw what you did to the Fang and would like to hire you as his agents. Well, through me, his intermediary into the Vale Underworld. Neo knows what kind of business I run and I'll be honest, you should too."

"You're the one calling Hits on whoever your friend wants dead. As simple as that." Six calmly responded. The woman gave him a nod.

"Perceptive. Guess Neo being one of my favorite employees told you that I run the... Clean-up business on the streets of Vale." Evelyn's grin held. Six tilted his head forward, then looked once more at the guards around. Miss M chuckled, then said "I have no doubt you could punch your way out of here and I can tell you're at least a bit uncomfortable talking to me. I get that."

"But be at ease knowing I'm here only to offer you a little... Spur. Some help if you wanna call it that." The woman spoke calmly. "Neo has been living on a day-to-day basis with whatever food she could scrounge up in the midst of a sewer. I know that. But she's been on an Anti-Fang contract since the start of this year, about seven months so far... And the motherfucker who ordered the contract won't pay until that outpost you guys killed the leader of and the base it's protecting are dead and gone." And her grin widened "Want to help Neo get some warm food in her belly and a nicer place to stay than a sewer?"

Neo gasped, eyes wide, then turned to Six with a hopeful, puppy-like look.

Evelyn took a sip of her drink, then set the glass next to her and said to Six "I will also be providing Information. Whatever you need in terms of that, I can provide through several sources, moles and agents I have embedded around Vale. I can also rid you of any sort of unwanted attention from Police and other such issues without you needing to directly engage them. For every mission done properly, you get the info you need out of me and I'll give you a nice place to live in as up-front payment right now. What do you say, Six?"

The Spartan hummed, then looked to what seemed like a pleading Neo. He then turned toward Evelyn and saw her extend her hand. Without hesitation, the Spartan gripped and shook, making Neo smile joyously. A contact and possible new ally, with all info needed and ties with higher-ups in this city, called Vale, a base of operations that's not a fucking sewer and probably good money. It'd help quite a lot for the Spartan. Also a hideout that wasn't hidden behind a riverbed of shit was gonna be something new to him. He looked to Neo, then gasped as she jumped and grabbed onto his arm, hugging him. He heard Evelyn giggle as she sat down.

"I'll have a chauffeur drive you to your new place. Just tell them that Miss M sent you and you'll have no issues getting in." The woman then noted, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and writing down several items on a list. "Good day, you two. Go on, get some rest." She waved them off. Neo and the Spartan stood up, with Neo smiling widely as she held onto the Spartan's arm. He nodded to the crime lord and walked away with his assassin friend in tow.

In a car heading out from the slum that Neo and Six were once in, after Neo had gathered what little personal belongings she had from her den, the Spartan and excited mute assassin rolled down the streets of Vale, driven by the chauffeur miss M gave them. Six was gonna have to go into the Criminal Underworld to get answers, but, alas, that's what he thought he'd have to do.

Vale was a rather active city, even during the night. Dozens of people walked the streets of the city, police cars rolled around and even storefronts were still open. The Spartan regarded the taller buildings at the front of the car, skyscrapers, and wondered... Hmm, perhaps. He looked to an excited Neo as she simply danced to the music playing from the radio.

Upon arriving at their destination, the vehicle stopped and the Spartan could swear he could've heard Neo scream of joy. He walked out of the vehicle and turned toward the building. One of the Skyscrapers, a privately-owned residential building, called _Nikos Towers._ Whoever owned this building must've been quite known, considering they had their own bloody residential building here.

He felt a tug on his arm, then saw Neo struggling to pull him forward. The girl was red-faced and already sweating as she tried to tug him toward the building. He took one step forward and the girl scrambled and nearly collapsed, before the Spartan caught her by the wrist. He pulled her back up to her feet, before sighing and showing her to lead the way. She rubbed the back of her neck, blushing and smiling awkwardly, before walking in through the massive rotating door at the front.

The Spartan followed her into the lobby and even his eyes went wide... Walls lined with marble and bronze, beautiful antique furniture resembling Greek architecture, beautiful paintings and floral arrangements and bronzed railings. A fancy place... There was no way Miss M gave them a bonus this big. The Spartan then noticed Neo waving at him from the counter, smiling. A young, dark-skinned man sat at the counter, clad in a fancy black suit with an emerald tie.

Six walked up to them, taking his helmet off and nodding to the man, before saying "Miss M sent us."

The man smiled, then nodded "Of course. Right this way, sir, madam." before leading them to the elevators... Whose doors were also clad in bronze. As they walked into the massive lift, the man pressed a button for the... Top floor. Where the penthouse was. Okay, what kind of luck did the two have right now? Neo was close to jumping for joy, smiling and shaking around. The elevator dinged to a halt at the 50th floor... Rather quick, since Six didn't even feel it, then the door slid open. Stepping in front of the elevator's door sensors to let them out, the man waved them in, then said "Welcome to your new suite. I am mister Moresby. Here are your keyes." He handed them a pair of keyes for the door, then continued "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call the Front Desk and I will do my best to aid you. Have a fine day and enjoy your stay at the Nikos Towers."

Six and Neo nodded and then walked into the Penthouse... Well, holy fuck. The first thing they stepped into was a surprisingly nice-looking hallway, furnished and with a pair of chairs outside. They walked toward the door as the elevator hissed shut behind them and used the key to prop open the door... Six let Neo in first and he saw her start dancing out of pure joy. As the Spartan strolled in and shut the door behind them, he gazed around too. A well-furnished living presenting a large couch and three easy chairs around a coffee table, a holographic TV and a window overlooking all of Vale from the top floor, as well as a door that lead out to a balcony. On his left, he saw a stairwell leading up to a set of bedrooms.

And another awaited below, in a hallway that had two bathrooms and a door that lead to a beautiful kitchen. The Spartan had only been in Vale for, at most, a day, yet he got new digs real fast for him and the young Neo. He walked toward a room and propped the door open, to find a king-sized bed, wardrobe, TV, desk, computer on said desk, a nice chair and even a couple of nightstands.

He walked into the place and set his helmet down on his desk, before sitting down on the bed. Neo peeked inside, smiling, then ran toward the chair and took a seat, spinning around in it with the biggest grin ever on her face. The Spartan gave a nod to Neo and she stopped... Then pounced on him. He didn't move, but Neo did grapple and bring him into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his neck.

Six took pause for a moment, then saw Neo get off and wave, before dashing out of the room to go find her own. He looked at himself in a mirror next to the desk, standing up straight to face himself in full armor. He started taking the weapons off his back and setting them down against the wall, then he removed the magazines he had on his person and set them down on the desk.

He sat down on the floor, then started disassembling his DMR on the desk, utilizing the in-built cleaning kit of the weapon. He looked over the internals, piece by piece, until he had fully field-stripped and cleaned meticulously. He started reassembling it piece by piece, then once it was done, set it aside, leaning against the wall and grabbing his AR to do much the same.

After a while, all of his gear was cleaned and ammo checked. He set the gear aside and stood up, grabbing his helmet and DMR and walking out into the apartment. The, he saw a little device laying on the spruce wood coffee table in the living room. Calmly walking to it, he saw its camera flash blinking. He picked it up and looked over it... it was a small, black handheld device with what seemed to be a camera and no screen... There was also a golden button in the middle. He tapped said button and the device split... Extending to form a holographic 'smartphone' device.

He looked over it as the screen flashed on and saw a message... From Evelyn. He tapped it and the device's screen flashed again and opened to the messenger. He sat down on the couch, helmet beside him, rifle on his lap, then read a few lines. He took a moment to sigh, before hearing Neo's footsteps behind him. He looked back to see her in a pink nightshirt, ready for bed. He gave her a nod, before looking over the message.

 _Six,_

 _If you've found this message, it means you've found your Scroll. Well done. I will be brief with this message, the Scroll will be my way of interacting with you and Neo for any upcoming missions you may have. For now, your job is to deal with that White Fang base, as mentioned. Do as you may. You can go Solo and you and Neo will still get the payment, since our little Huntress has no armor to speak of. Even if the mission was meant to be a stealthy 'kill the leader, others'll leave' mission, I'd rather you went in. I trust Neo with my life and I care for the kid, thusly not wanting her to get hurt. I know she's reading this message with you. And that she understands what I'm saying, having been chipping at that base with no success for the past months with little luck..._

 _Neo, if you are reading this, as I suspect, I know you do understand what I mean with this and wish for you to give Six whatever data you could gather on the base's defenses. You will join Six in the mission, I'm sure of it, so do me a favor and at least consider not going... If you are, then you're free to brief Six whenever you two will assault it._

 _Good luck,_

 _M._

Six gazed upon Neo as she sat there, by him. She sighed, then gave a nod, before taking out her own scroll and setting it by the TV. She seemed more serious as she pulled up database entries and notes she kept on her Scroll for this very reason, the assault. The Spartan sat up and joined her by the holographic TV as they made a plan. Two days from now, a White Fang base nearby would be gone. One less headache for the Vale Police Department to deal with.


	4. Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition

Morning had come. Six was already preparing his weapons for close encounters. Meanwhile, Neo was fully dressed and prepped to fight, stowing her rapier in the umbrella that acted as its sheath, she smirked as she saw the man stand up, racking the bolt of his rifle and feeding a round into the chamber, before stowing it on his back. He looked at his Energy Sword, then flicked it on. The weapon hissed and sparked as the Plasma containment flared and the blade took shape. Neo's eyes went wide at the sight of the sci-fi weapon. Six deactivated and stowed it back on his belt, before grabbing his other gear.

He nodded to her... And the two walked out of their new base, weapons at the ready. Neo held a grin as she walked beside the UNSC Spartan, who seemed calm enough. The trip for the base was short. Only a cab drive away. The Spartan and Neo both took positions outside the base's main entrance, where a slew of guards was still present. About 15, from what Six counted... Neo must've really tried to get in if there were this many guards just outside.

The soldier readied his AR and showed Neo to go around... He dashed in beside her, next to the wall of one of the buildings and took up his position, ready to boost Neo over. She nodded, then ran toward him... Acrobatics aside, Neo moved pretty fast. And as she made contact with Six' hand, the Spartan pushed with about a fifth of his strength, sending the little ice cream girl flying onto the top of a building. He turned about, then jumped twice, climbing up the one-story building without much fuss.

From there, they had a perfect view of the compound. On the far right, there was a makeshift motorpool with what seemed to be fuel canisters. On the far left, a small barracks made from a repurposed storage room. On the mid right was the main storehouse, which Six didn't know fully, since Neo never got that far as to scout it. He'd assume for now it's ammunition and food... And finally, mid-left would be the main guard tower. Thankfully, the sniper was turned around and watching the outside of the gate. Close left would've been the gate and guardhouse, with the 15 guards and close right was the building they were on...

Six looked at the Motorpool, where several makeshift armored cars resided, bearing the White Fang's symbols and few guns, if any... He scoped in the fuel depot, then looked to Neo, who grinned and gave a thumbs up... The Spartan drew his DMR, scoped in the closest fuel tank and calmly snapped off the first shot of the battle... The fuel tank was punctured and a spark ignited whatever volatile compound was used on Remnant. The ensuing chain reaction blew apart the Motorpool and chunks of the barracks, which woke the guards.

The DMR Barked again and the Sniper fell from his tower, dead onto the floor. Six then switched rifles, drawing his AR and jumping over into the compound. With a hard boot to the back of the head, the Spartan collapsed the skull of one of the Guards as she scrambled to find whoever shot. He stepped off the corpse, gazed upon by the surprised guardsmen, who staggered, mouths agape. They trembled...

Six raised his Rifle once more and emptied a full mag in a 90 degree arc in front of him, killing 5 guards and wounding 3 more. He stowed the rifle on his back, then surged forward as the recovered guards started firing. Bullets made his shield flare as they disintegrated into it, lowering the bar on his HUD little by little. He grabbed the first Fanger he saw by the throat and squeezed. The vertebrae in the man's neck popped and turned to dust as the Spartan threw the corpse over into his mates, disarming a few of them. He felt a sword stab through his shields, but break off the plating. Turning about, he grabbed a White Fang member and snapped his arm in two, making him drop the Sword, before he was pummeled into the ground with a single punch.

Neo, seeing the onslaught, got in on it herself, a fiendishly mad grin on her face as she stabbed through two more Fang members, one of which came out of the Barracks, rifle in hand. She went back-to-back with Six, then looked back with a grin and nodded. Six gave a nod back, grabbing his AR and reloading it, before kneeling and firing in bursts at charging Fangers. Neo, meanwhile, danced a dance of death behind him, using her parasol as a shield while she stabbed with the rapier from behind it. She kicked into the stock of a weapon on the floor, stowed the Rapier and grabbed the gun out of midair, kneeling behind the parasol and firing on full auto into the open door of the barracks.

The Spartan once again slung his rifle on his back, before drawing his pistol. The first SAPHE round punched through the mask of a Fang trooper. Neo had foregone the rifle she grabbed from the floor in favor of her Rapier again, stabbing the heart of a Fanger who came at her with a sword. All the while, her devious grin remained. She looked to Six, who was using both his fist and pistol to kill the foes before him.

The girl's grin widened, watching the man kick ass. She gasped as she saw a Fanger coming in behind him with what seemed to be a rather large explosive... She kicked off a White Fang trooper's corpse and stabbed the would-be Corpse clean through the back of the head, so much so the sharp tip went out through the mouth. She withdrew the weapon, stowed it and grabbed the explosive from the corpse, then hurled it toward the storehouse's wall, where it blew a hole the size of a tank through the aluminum plates.

Six took a Grenade from his belt and, before the smoke dissipated, tossed it inside the breach. He looked to Neo, who nodded and the two rushed inside after clearing the courtyard. The explosion came on cue with them jumping inside, firing and, in Neo's case, stabbing through several more White Fang members. Neo slammed the closed parasol, which acted like a baton, over the skull of a White Fang member, somehow caving his skull in, before thrusting the rapier into another's mouth.

The Spartan stowed his pistol and began using his fists again, cracking bones and breaking skulls and snapping necks. He spun through the air and delivered a roundhouse into a Fang rifleman's hip, sending a bloody corpse with a broken back spinning through the air. Upon landing, the Spartan slammed his head into another fang Member, then punched a third in the gut hard. The corpse skidded across the floor, before stopping into a wall with a sickening crunch.

The Spartan parried a slice from a Sword with his gauntlet, making the shields flare once more. The Spartan grabbed the blade, disarmed the Fanger and punched him into one of the high shelves, almost knocking the construct and all of its contents over into a neighboring shelf. He then snapped another man's neck and punched yet another in the spine... Followed by many more dying by gunshot wounds.

Neo followed up her step in the dance with thrusts, stabs and bashes from her signature weapon and a scarily large grin on her face. She seemed content with her work... And as the last Fang member lay in front of the Spartan and the girl, she started pleading with'em. But Six and Neo ignored her for now... Neo leaned herself on her umbrella, then smirked and raised 3 fingers. She spoke to him via sign language. ' _I killed 34. You owe me Ice Cream.'_

 _'I got 34 as well.'_ Six showed... Neo raised a brow... Then the two slowly turned toward the pleading one beside them. Neo's vile grin returned... And she and the Spartan took their shot at the survivor... Six's quicker reaction time had won him the kill. The Spartan and pouting little girl walked out of the place, with Neo crossing her arms and looking like a little child.

Thankful for her, the Spartan didn't have any major requests. Just a little calm walk after a mission well-done. And possibly a pit-stop at an ammunition store/maker. The pit stop was short, with Six specifying their address on paper to the ammo maker and where to deliver about 600 rounds of each type of ammo he had. Thank God 5,56 was common here too. Neo smiled as she saw him get out and questioned him via hand signals. 'Is it okay?'

Six nodded calmly, giving a thumbs up, then showed her to follow him.

 ** _At Miss M's Office._**

"Fang base's been taken care of." Evelyn smirked, leaning her head on one hand as she looked at the man on her holographic screen. A scruffy, grey-haired man, but that had aged well with time. His amber eyes stared back from behind a pair of tiny black spectacles and he wore a set of clothes of emerald colors. A Scarf wrapped around his neck, with a cog emblem on the right, as well as a gentleman's suit of similar colors.

" _Well... That was quick."_ The man in green noted, smiling as he held a cup of coffee in his right hand. He seemed calm. " _So this 'Six' you were talking about helped one of your operatives."_

"Yup. Guy's big and tough, but smart. He did what Neo couldn't do with all the Intel available and half a year's worth of time to it. The mission did require strength instead of stealth this time, so we were in luck." She noted, grin with standing. "If you've got other missions for them to prove themselves, you can easily get'em into Beacon... But if you don't, I'd like to keep both around for a bit longer. I've got a few loose ends to tie up and now, with this little dream team, I think I can deal with them."

" _Thinking of working against Torchwick's associates?"_ Ozpin noted " _Curageous."_

"Wick For Brains ain't got nothing on me, Oz. You know me... After all, we did train together." Evelyn answered, leaning back into her chair. Ozpin nodded, then poured himself a bit more coffee, since he apparently had finished the cup, then gave a questioning glance to Evelyn. The woman chuckled and said "I'm one of your Orphans, Oz. If I couldn't handle myself, I wouldn't be working as your door holder to the underground world of Vale... I'm asking you to let me keep them for at least a year, though. A year and a half, maybe. Six seems like some kinda Alien and his tech ain't Gods-damned Atlas. I'd have recognized it."

" _Then? What do you suggest he is, Evelyn?"_

Miss M shrugged "Alien? Ghost? Fuck if I know, Oz, but he's a Godsend."

" _I see your coloured Vocabulary still seeps through at times."_ The man smirked, then took a sip from his cup. Evelyn chuckled, leaning her steepled hands onto the desk and nodding. She shrugged, then said "Well, I've been in this place for so long, I'm starting to think Junior's bravado's getting to me. Wonder how fun he'll find it when I snip his balls off for too much flirting."

Several of her personal guard chuckled. The man before her did too.

" _Don't make the man a eunuch just yet, Evelyn. We need him to keep your little business out of everyone's prying eyes."_ The man noted, grin withstanding. Evelyn nodded, then mocked "Yes, _daaaaaad."_ and laughing. The woman waved one of her guards to bring her a little something to drink, before looking to the man and finishing "So, Ozpin... One year and a half?"

"It sounds good to me, Evelyn... Do keep them both safe. Beacon needs a pair of new teachers for its curriculum and Glynda can't handle all of it on her own." The Headmaster of Beacon academy noted, arranging the files neatly on his desk. He looked at the screen, then said "Do take care of yourself as well, Evelyn. And if push comes to shove and you have to run, get back to Beacon ASAP."

" _Will do, old man. Will do."_ Evelyn nodded, then gave a mock salute and said " _Miss M, over and out."_ as she cut off the transmission. Ozpin chuckled, then turned about to see some of the new buildings and dorms being built in Beacon's backyard and smiled. Several hundred more students would join the coming 5 years, at least. And that made it easy for the man to do his job... Yet he was right, his teachers would need the two extra hands, in Combat Classes at least.


End file.
